


Remorse || Punz Centric

by LogicalPanic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Brotherly Punz and Dream, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Panic Attacks, Punz needs a hug, mentioned sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalPanic/pseuds/LogicalPanic
Summary: Tonight, he didn't feel like using his trident. He kept his hand on it regardless, in need of the comfort it brought him.All he could think about was the blood on his hands.(His back hit the tree as he collaspes to the floor, feeling his breath pick up.He couldn't breath.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	Remorse || Punz Centric

It was dark tonight, which was odd. Even with torches absolutely everywhere, even with lanterns and their make-shift street lamps- everything was dark.

At least, to Punz it was.

He stumbled out of his walls, clutching his trident tightly. To everyone else, their tridents may just be weapons or tools to get them around, but to Punz… it felt like safety. A comforting weight dragging him down and keeping him tethered to the world, even when he flew through the air.

God, he loved flying through the air.

Tonight it was not raining though, and he didn't want to bother dunking himself in the freezing cold lakes. It was.. a different sort of night.

Trudging through the path, he lightly pressed his hand against his temple. His head was pounding. He could feel the blood flow against his temple, making him wince in discomfort and pull away.

It was fine. It would be over later, anyways.

He made his way into the forest, one hand holding his trident and the other dragging his fingers along the rough wood of the spruce trees he passed.

His hands hurt. It didn't help his current situation. It didn't help that he couldn't stop thinking about-

About…

He closed his eyes tightly as his head pounded harder. Slowly, he let himself fall to his knees, pressing his hands against his eyes- trident in lap to keep him grounded.

His hands… hurt.

_ His hands hurt. _

_ He ached a little, pulling away from Wilbur in shock. His sword made a noise as it dislodged from the other man, and his eyes widened. _

_ There was heavy breathing all around the room. When Punz looked up, he was met with the sight of silent tears rolling down Sapnap's face. _

_ He looked down. The man was holding onto one of the kids who had been on Wilbur's side.  _

_ It clicked after a long moment that it was Tubbo. Sapnap and Tubbo had been good friends before the war, hadn't they? _

_ Punz and Tubbo had been friends too. Spunz the bee and all... _

_ Punz looked down again, startling at the sight of his white hoodie sleeves being stained red from Wilbur's body. _

_ Body? _

_ Wilbur's-? _

Punz jolted, clutching onto his sleeves with wide eyes. He stared down at the off-white stains.

That blood hadn't really come out.

No. No it never- it never would.

It was funny. Punz had barely even known Wilbur, he just knew others who say they knew Wilbur well. But his hands shook in horror anyways, both today and back then.

_ Eret pressed his lips tightly together, while Dream turned and grabbed his wrist, raising the traitor's fist in the air in victory. _

**_It was never meant to be?_ **

Stop. He didn't want to think about that.

He tried to shift his thoughts away from Wilbur- but. The thing about Intrusive thoughts is that they always came back stronger.

Punz clutched his hoodie sleeves and huddled himself closer together, forehead against his knees. The cold around him caused him to shiver. 

_ Punz shuddered as he raised his bow a little higher, aiming at the retreating boys. _

_ He couldn't help but be sorry. He was just following his orders, like he always had. He was just doing what he was told- Dream told him to do what Schlatt asked. George was on Schlatt's side too. So- So by default, he was working under Schlatt. _

_ He pulled the bow string back. It hurt his hands a little, as a chill blew over his exposed fingers. _

_ He fired and watched in horror as it landed into Wilbur's back. His eyes widened as Wilbur screamed. _

_ No. He was just following orders. _

He was just following orders.

He was just..!

"PUNZ!"

Hands grabbed both of his arms, jolting him back to the present. He looked up, fully noticing he was shaking.

He was met with Dream's mask pushed aside, revealing the worried, green eyes and scarred face.

Punz opened his mouth to answer but found no words would escape. The only thing that would come out was a dull sob.

Was he crying?

Oh.

The cold blew over his nose and cheeks and he shuddered. How long had he been out here?

His face was cold. Tears didnt do a great job if warming it up.

Dream lightly knelt in front of him, asking him a question. But Punz couldn't hear it over his own pounding heart- over his sudden, laboured breathing. 

His… breathing. It was hard.

Fuck-  _ Fuck.  _ He couldn't breath.

He couldn't breath.

He-!

Dream detached Punz's hand from his arm, lightly laying it against his chest. Punz focused lightly on the rise and fall of Dream's breathing and shakily began to follow it. 

In and out.

In… and out.

"Punz. Good job, stay with me here. In.."

And out.

Punz slowly detached his tingling fingers from his other arm and took his hand from Dream, who stayed sat in front of him.

"S'rry-"

"No, don't apologize. Cmon, what's wrong?"

Punz would tear up at that question if he hadn't already poured it out of his system. It felt like so long since anyone had asked in  _ any  _ way, shape, or form if he was alright.

The answer was no. He hadn't been since he found himself in a final control room covered wall to wall in blood.

(Dully, he almost forgot Dream was there. He thought about the Ghost of Wilbur. He wondered if Ghostbur remembered the reason he was like that was all Punz's fault.

Mostly Punz's fault. Phil might have landed the last blow but it was because of Punz he lost his first two in the first place.)

"Stay with me man." There was hands on his shoulders again, grounding him to the floor.

"I'm here, sorry. I'm good. I'm alright."

Dream raised an eyebrow. Punz could barely see it in the low light, but it made him give a watery laugh. "Yeah, not good."

Dream lightly held onto his arm as Punz stood- trident clattering to the floor.

Dream picked it up and Punz let him. 

"Care to tell me what's up with you wandering around at 2am in the middle of winter?" Dream asked. It was mostly teasing but Punz could tell under that stupid goofy exterior he was worried.

It was weird seeing Dream without a mask. It reminds him a lot of when Sapnap had plucked it off in a fit of rage- yelling about how Dream didn't care about them. 

He tried not to think about the bandana wearing man. It only solidified his stance with Dream- the man currently placing a tentative hand against his back to keep him steady.

It was strange to think this man was officially his only friend. 

"You should probably get out of here. If anyone is up it'll blow my cover as your spy."

"I want to make sure you're okay first."

Punz frowned, reaching up and grabbing his hood. He pulled his down further, trying to avoid the urge to just collapse again. He was so tired.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go home." Dream mumbled, and Punz nodded. He felt safe within his walls, but he also felt oddly trapped. And the stupid blood-vine Bad was forcing him to keep on his tower unnerved him more and more each day.

"Really don't, no."

Dream sighed. Punz almost cracked a smile. He wasn't aware of where Dream stayed, as Dream didn't often sleep (and when he does, it was always in an extra room in Punz's house). So he doubted Dream would just give that secret away.

Even if Punz wanted him to.

"It's freezing out here, so let's at least find a place to go. I'm sure Tubbo's little room in the sewers could suffice."

Punz nodded. Why not.

_______

"Still don't feel up to talking?"

Punz shrugged, spinning his trident around a little. Dream sat, mask to the side, on the upper level ledge, while Punz searched through the old books hidden in dusty shelves. 

"Strange this place wasn't looted by Wilbur. Ghostbur." Punz murmured. "Doesn't he like stealing books?"

"He  _ did  _ but Eret told him off once he stole the adoption papers that one time."

"Adoption papers?"

"Don't worry about it." Dream snorted. "It's really confusing to think about."

Punz chuckled lowly. "Alright." Softly, he twirled his trident around some more. It made a pleasing noise when the wind rushed around it. A  _ wrrrrrrrr _ .

It was quiet for a moment, aside from that noise. Dream seemed to ponder for a moment, picking at the dirt on his mask.

"So what was that about, earlier?"

Punz sighed. Of course he wasn't getting away from this conversation.

He rubbed his face a little with his sleeve. "Thinking about the war and all this shit again. Remembering Wilbur."

Dream stiffened a little. Punz closed his eyes in response. Dream didn't seem fond of Wilbur anyone, much less of the Ghost left in the man's presence. 

"Why?"

"You know." Punz swallowed thickly, feelings the frustrations already starting to build.

Dream sighed. "You were just.. following orders, Punz."

"I know." He responded flatly, poking the trident at the floor.

"I'm serious. It wasn't your choice to take-"

"I  _ KNOW!" _ Punz shouted. His trident was stuck in the floor.

"I know." He repeated, more quietly. "Sorry."

Dream sighed, hopping off the shelf and striding up to the other, lightly grabbing his shoulders. "No, don't apologize. I'm sorry for pushing you, I know it effected you. I'm sorry."

Punz sighed, shaking his head. "Its fine, it's okay."

The masked man pulled his hooded friend into a hug, closing his eyes. Punz let the the taller man do it, wrapping his arms around the other as well.

"You're like a brother to me, nowadays. I want to be there for you. So... I'm sorry for pushing. Genuinely." Dream mumbled.

Punz smiled. "Thank you."

Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ghrhhrgr i just wanted to add to the Punz centric first bc he's literally my favorite I love him sm


End file.
